Music innocence
by MusicAngel13
Summary: Fem allen,music heartbreaken can music save them before they lose them self suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

kanda- bass guitar,vocalist

lavi - drums, vocalist

Ally- piano[aka allen], lead vocaolist

lenalee-lead vocaolist,violin

song-world is mine

* * *

**_Ally - I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world so make sure you know by heart how to treat me..._**

**_Lenalee- Got it? Number one you must notice how my hairstyle's diffrernt from how I look every day_**

**_Ally- Number two make sure you look down closely at my shoe, ok? Number three answer in three letters "I love you" whenever I open my mouth and speak to you_**

**_Lenalee- If you understand so, do something now about my open right hand it's not like I'm being selfish and trying to bother you I just want you to feel from the heart that I'm the best to you, because I am the..._**

**_Ally- Number one princess in the whole wide world you will notice me hey, hey it's quite impossible to make me wait who do you think the hell that I am niw I want to eat- something sweet right now...Right now you hear? Check one two..._**

**_Lenalee-Flaws? I think you mean adorable mistakes you aren't allowed to complain, okay I say! Are listening to what I'm saying? Hey!_**

**_Ally- Oh and also! A little pony that is white that much is odvious come and pick me up if you get it now knell before me, take my hand say"my princess"it's not that I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that_**

**_Lenalee-However you should know that it is okay to scold me every once in a while in this world, a prince who belongs only to me 'bout time you noticed hey, hey that both my hands are empty_**

**_Ally-A prince who is oh so silent yet cold oh, for crying out loud! Hurry up and noticed it now!Hey! it's odviouse that you still do not understand do not understand at all._**

**_Ally,Lenalee-Many many strawberries on a short cake using special eggs to make melting rich pudding! Everything, everything,I will give it up please dont think that I'm such a selfish brat I can do it if I really want to you'll regret it sooner or later_**

**_Lenalee- Hey, of course! Because I am your..._**

**_Ally,Lenalee-Number one princess in the whole wide world keep your eyes on only me, or I'll go somewhere you don't know then you hugged me from the back... It was so sudden Hey! You say " watch out, you're gonna get run over" and your turned away_**

**_Ally- You are the one more dangerous to me hey baby!_**

**_the song ended_**

* * *

"Nice job guys" komi said

"Thnx"they replied

Link came up and said"who was the song for"

Lenalee and Ally looked at eachother then turn to link and said"figure it out"

Even lavi and kanda didn't know


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys I deard this new song ley's play it"ally asked.

"Sure"lenalee replied.

"Che"kanda said.

"What's the name of the song al" lavi asked.

"Crow song" she replied

"Okay"they said looking unsure.

"Yea"she said excitied.

They made there way to there instruments and started playing

* * *

_**I hear the window shutters and tremble and slam**_

_**My fingertips smell like my iron strings**_

_**Mov ahead sing and shred**_

_**It's a huge crowd at any rate**_

_**Fly away from this dark place(fly away from this dark place)**_

_**From now and forever(from now and forever)**_

_**Rock shakes this existence(rock shakes this existence)**_

_**Gaze into the distance(gaze into the distance)**_

_**Inside this city where you cannot even stop tp breathe once**_

_**The starry sky really is the best stage of them all**_

_**All of the crows put their"caw caw" on endless repeat**_

_**I always wished they'd stop **_

_**I always wished they'd stop and sleep**_

_**Fly away I'll follow you(fly away I'll follow you)**_

_**Song we raise our voice to(song we raise our voice to)**_

_**Rock shakes this existence(rock shakes this existence)**_

_**Crows sing with me and you(corws sing with me and you)**_

_**How much longer will I remain alive in this place?**_

_**I'm not the only one who wonders what they will face**_

_**You drive me insane and if that's how it's gonna be**_

_**I'll stand back snd watch as the jet-black wings**_

_**Carry you far away from me**_

* * *

_**Lenalee sings now**_

_**I am so tired on stage I feel like I'm dead**_

_**My fingertips are worn out, swollen and red**_

_**Even so I'll performI must live this growing story**_

_**Fly away from this dark place(fly away from this dark place)**_

_**From now and forever(from now and forever)**_

_**Rock shakes this existence(rock shakes this existence)**_

_**Luck's here not in the distance(luck's here not in the distance)**_

_**No matter how long I'm alive I know I'll surivie**_

_**Within all the hearts of the people that I cherish**_

_**On this stage where I am standing before you tonight**_

_**I'll belt out my feelings with all of my might**_

_**Everyone on this earth tires out at some point**_

_**I want everyone here to understand this truth**_

_**From within the endless reaches of our very hearts**_

_**A small glimmer of hope slowly starts to...**_

_**Form a song and I'll sing along...(form a song and I'll sing along)**_

* * *

"Hey moyashi why did you pick this song"kanda asked.

"Yeah al why did you pick that song" lavi and lenalee said.

"It's ally bakanda and do you remember that song book we wrote in"she said

They nodded

"Well I found it"she replied

"Okay then what's the next song"lenalee asked

"Well it's a duet and I think kanda and lavi should sing it"ally replied

"Che why me and and the rabbit"kanda asked

"Cause you fit it "she replied

"Che"

* * *

_**I don't own nothing but the song**_


End file.
